Extensive evidence exists today to implicate blood platelet aggregation in the development of thrombosis and transient ischemia. Uchiyama et al., Strokes 14, 511 (1983). Compounds which are capable of preventing and/or disrupting and dispersing platelet aggregations are useful antithrombotic agents for treatment of stroke, cerebral thrombosis, unstable angina and peripheral vascular diseases.